luckcatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Developing Settlements
Selecting a location to Construct Your Settlement In the World on the Edge of the Inside Out, resources are spread unevenly, so you should not build settlements at random. Learn the Exploration skill and use it to find the best location, where the resources you need are in the largest concentrations. Not all sites suitable for construction are the same size - the area available for a settlement varies based on terrain. Using the Exploration skill on top of a suitable location will allow you to see how large a settlement placed there can be. Large settlements are not always the best option; the small but resource-rich regions may be much more useful than large ones that have sparse resources. If you have friends or acquaintances in the game, team up! Build a settlement near your friend's, and you will be twice as difficult to attack! It will not hurt to get acquainted with your neighbors, if they are close to where you want to set up. They might have their own plans for that spot, which may lead to conflict. Different resources are required for different types of production. Constructing and upgrading settlements requires a huge amount of wood, as well as some iron. Once erected and fully upgraded, a settlement might not require much more wood. However, you can always sell it to people who need it more than you, or use it to produce ships, which require a lot of wood as well. If you intend to make weapons, it is extremely important to have iron ore and Phlogiston. If you want to engage in combat, you will need to make ammunition, which requires Iron, Sulpurit, Phlogiston, and food. If you choose to make fuel, you will need lots of Ayma. It is unlikely that you will be able to find a place where all the resources are in large amounts. However, if you utilize and exploit what resources an area does have, you can always trade those you need. You can also set up multiple bases in different areas that have different resources. There is no limit to the number of bases you can set up! When planning to extract a resource, consider that the smaller the resource there is the more it will cost you to extract it You could be spending a fortune to only extract a small resource amount . In general, it's best not to bother with extracting any resource that is below 25% availability. As you gather resources in an area, the amount of resources is slowly and gradually exhausted. Each time you tell a building to continuously extract a resource the amount extracted will go down. This isn't permanent all the resources will restore themselves if you give them a few days to recover. Buying land license Before you establish a settlement, you need to purchase a land license. The best license for beginners is the minimal land license. This is the cheapest one available, at 100 gold. This license is also the most versatile, allowing you to extract any resource in the area and produce most kinds of weapons and ships. There are other tiers of licenses, each with their own purpose. A Hidden Base serves as a secret hideout for pirates or anyone else wanting to stay unseen. They allow for the construction of camouflage in the form of rocks and trees to attempt to hide the base. Sawmills, Mines, Wells, and Drilling Platforms act as unique hubs for extracting one particular resource in massive amounts. They are useful for areas where there is only one valuable resource in large amounts. However, these are rather expensive both to purchase and to maintain. Castles act as the central command for clans, groups, or extremely powerful/rich individuals. Only in castles can the best ships, weapons, and ammunition be made. A castle also acts as a very powerful defensive fortress, with many gun ports and a lot of health. Building In order to build on an available plot of land, fly directly over it and select the land license in your cargo hold. If you are positioned correctly, there should be an option on the license to construct a base. If you click this button, the license and all of the materials included in it will drop from your ship onto the plot, and a base will begin being constructed. The new settlement will automatically construct a runway, an airport, and a flight center. Note that these take some time (about an hour) to finish building, and your craft will take severe damage if you try to land while they are still undergoing construction. Also note that all these buildings start at level 1, so if you have anything larger than the starter ship, it may get damaged if you try to land. The available area for building is limited, so it is important to manage it carefully by placing buildings in a compact formation. Right click to rotate buildings. Note that different buildings require different amounts of space and in different configurations. Farms require a large square area, while woodworking shops require a long and narrow area. Anti-air towers require tiny amounts of space. If you take advantage of these unique space requirements, you can position all the necessary structures in an optimized manner. Note that all resource extraction requires food, other than the extraction of food itself. It is essential to either build farms, or ship in food, depending on which is more cost-effective. Protection of settlement Currently, dragons do not attack settlements, and will leave them alone. Therefore, you only need to worry about other players attempting to raid and steal from your base. To combat this and deter pirates from trying anything, you should build a good number of anti-air turrets and keep them well stocked with ammo. The best tools for taking out player ships are missiles, 10-pound guns, or 37-pound guns. Missiles work best for automated defense, as they do not have to rely on the mediocre aim of AI turrets. The development of settlements Build and improve buildings, necessary for the development on your chosen path, taking into account the concentration of resources in the settlement. If you plan to trade - you need the retail shops. If you want to be the breadwinner - build a building, mining resources, which lie in the maximum concentration. If you are attracted to the industry - to extract iron ore and phlogiston, which is made from the materials. Do you want to become famous as the aircraft - build assembly and design shop. Try to create a better model strekolets and sell it at a profit. Structures For the extraction and production of various resources will require appropriate building: Farm | Woodshop | Foundry | Alchemic workshop | Forging shop | Ammunition workshop | Assembly and Design Shop | Flight Center | Docking port | Runway | Anti-aircraft marketplace | Warehouse | Wall Each building after construction can be improved twice, but the level of the building can not exceed the level of flight center. With increasing levels of the building can change the production technology and require new components for the production of the same material or resource, however, in buildings higher volume level greater output of finished product, and manufacturing cost and time - less. Each building has a job queue. The number of jobs in the queue depends on the level of the building: 1 st level - 4 jobs in the queue; 2nd level - 6 jobs in the queue; 3rd level - 8 jobs in the queue. Trade Looking into the trade menu, you can find out what is required by your neighbors, that is - what goods most in demand in the market. Perhaps you can make it in your settlement, and sell at a profit. Please note that the price of one and the same product may vary depending on the place selling it. What is in demand in Strognvalde may not find a buyer at the Citadel, and vice versa. Study the market - so you will be able to succeed and become a real negotiator. If you are confident in the success of the trade - build a retail shop immediately - if you trade in the cities do not build retail shops. Types of income The settlements are for production and storage of resources - you can not extract resources by yourself. But there are many ways to turn a profit.. You can buy resources from its neighbors and deal exclusively with the production of materials or weapons; Trade in itself can give a serious income; Strekolets or drawings built in the assembly and the design shop can bring huge profits; Being a pirate, though illegal, can be profitable, as well as hunting down those pirates that attack others. A hidden base would be excellent for storing looted items, and an excellent base of operations for a fleet of combat vehicles. Often, Luckcatchers dabble in a bit of each.. industrialist, merchant tradesman, designer/developer, all can be used to generate wealth. Category:Settlement